1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a video signal reproducing apparatus and, more particularly, to an equalizer for compensating nonlinearities in the reproduced video signal.
2. Description of the Background
It is typical practice to adjust the equalizing characteristic of a video signal equalizer or an RF signal equalizer in a conventional video reproducing apparatus at the time such apparatus is manufactured. For example, following the manufacture of a video tape recorder (VTR) a reference signal that was previously recorded on a reference tape is reproduced over each completed VTR and the equalizer is set to allow the reference signal to lie within standard limits, while observing the waveform of the reproduced reference signal in every operating mode of the VTR. While this procedure produces generally acceptable results, there is a problem in that the above conventional adjusting operations are complicated and require considerable skill in performing the large number of adjusting steps. Thus, not only is the equalizer circuit adjustment costly during the manufacturing process, it is difficult to obtain the necessary skilled personnel to perform the work.